Murphy's Law
by ngreen3023
Summary: Derek offers to turn Stiles. It's the only way he can think to protect him. But will Stiles be able to handle the implied relationship that comes with taking Derek's offer?
1. You Know Me Better

Murphy's Law

Chapter 1

You Know Me Better

It didn't take long for the words to sink in. He said them as if it was nothing. Like the rest of my life wasn't going to be determined by what I said next. And then he said it again, "Do you want the bite?" He was giving me that same piercing look that seems to spear straight through my soul leaving me vulnerable and afraid.

"Why?" was my ever so brilliant response. Perfect academic record since kindergarten and all I can manage to say when someone offers to turn me into a werewolf is "Why?"

"I see you Stiles. I actually see you, unlike most of the people in your life. None of them see who you really are. Everyone takes advantage of you. Uses you for there own purposes and when they are done they never thank you. The girl you love doesn't know you exist. And deep down you feel a sense of loneliness so strong that it threatens to consume you," He was still looking at me with those eyes and I couldn't fight what he was saying. It was all true. I was lonely. All the time. Even with my friends I couldn't help but feel alone, even worse now that Scott and Allison are together. Even though they are pretending they've broken up they still seem to spend all there time together. When they aren't together and I actually get some time to hang with Scott she is all he talks about. It took me weeks of begging and bitching at Scott to get him and everyone else to the ice rink and well that turned out great didn't it. The truth is no one really pays attention to me.

"What does any of that have to do with you turning me into a werewolf?" Just because he knows everything I've never told anyone doesn't mean I should let him turn me into a creature of the night.

"Look at who I've turned so far. Issac was being abused by his father," I could see Issac over Derek's shoulder and he let his face fall for just a second before regaining tight control over it. "He was weak and defenseless. Now he is stronger than he ever could have been. Boyd was alone. Much like you, but even more so. He had no friends. No one that cared. He's been sitting alone at lunch since elementary school. Now he has a pack. He has a group of people that will always care for him and will always be behind him." Boyd was also behind Derek and for the first time in probably ever I actually saw him smile. "And Erica," my attention snapped back to Derek as he reached out his hand and Erica walked from behind me to take the offered hand. "She had a illness that made her a social pariah. She was constantly afraid of her own body. Never knowing when it was going to attack her. Not remembering it afterwords but always knowing that she could have died before truly experiencing life. But now look at her. Look at all of them," he let go of Erica's hand to gesture at his pack. "They are all strong now. They have the power to fight against this world that has been against them from the start. And if they ever find themselves lacking the strength they need, they have the rest of the pack to pick up the slack. They are no longer lonely. They are no longer weak. They are more themselves than ever before and you can have that as well. You will never be alone. You will have the strength to fight. You will never have to run again. You will never be ignored. You will be free, Stiles. Free to be everything you were meant to be. All you have to do is say yes. Become one of us,"

I didn't know what do to. I'd forgotten how to move and how to talk. Somehow my soul had been bared before these people without me having to do a thing. And again all of my intelligence was nowhere to be found. But there was one thing that I knew, Derek always had a motive. Everything was strategic with him. He was building himself a small army of wolves. And if he wanted me to join there had to be a reason beyond making me feel better about myself. In the few months I've known Derek he wasn't shown that he cares about my feelings so why would he start now? I repeated my thoughts back to him, albeit less intelligently.

He stepped closer to me, much closer, and looked me in the eyes harder than he ever had before. "I care Stiles. Unlike most the people in you life, I care about you. This world is unsafe and dangerous and the best way I know how to protect you, other than to lock you away from the world, is to give you the bite. This way you can have the strength to defend yourself when I can't be there to defend you,"

"So you want to protect me, but you send Erica to distract me by hitting me in the face with a _piece of my car_?" I raised my voice a little before I realized I was alone in a strange place with four people who were capable of eating me.

"I apologize for that. Erica has already received her punishment and nothing like that will happen again. Will it Erica," he looked back at her and she shook her head no and dropped her eyes to the floor. He turned his attention back to me, "You have nothing to fear from my pack. We will never hurt you. We will only protect you,"

"And what do _you_ get out of this Derek," I was getting tired and this conversation was starting to hurt my head.

"All I want is you Stiles. I want you to be in my pack. Not just as a member of it but I want you at my side as I lead it. I want to be with you, and I want you to want to be with me. But more than that I just want you to feel safe and cared for," for a moment there Derek actually looked...vulnerable. I didn't know that was possible. Even if it was I never thought _I_ would be the one to witness it.

Before I had the chance to reply, which would have taken me a while anyway, Derek was speaking again, "You don't have to answer me now. The offer is there. If and when you choose to take it I will be here waiting for you." And were exactly was here anyway? I don't even remember getting here. I was at home working on my homework and I woke up in this strange room filled with strange things that don't seem to go together. And was that an old bus? I really hadn't had the time to look around but the more I did the stranger the whole situation was. I was so caught up in my surroundings that I didn't notice Derek stepping away from me and Erica stepping closer with a rag in her hand. The last thing I noticed before I blacked out was the bed inside the old bus. That must were Derek sleeps.


	2. Modern Timing

Murphy's Law

Chapter 2

Modern Timing

It had been almost a week before I saw Derek again. And what a terrible week it had been. Scott had somehow managed to get his nose further up Allison's butt and given their distance and his status as a werewolf made it all the more impossible and slightly funny. _Slightly_. Because Scott was to busy trying to get his nose as far up into Allison's colon as possible, with out letting on that he was, he was completely unable to help me with what happened with Lydia. All I did was say hello to her and she tore into me verbally unlike anything she has ever done before. I knew that Lydia could be mean. I had seen it first hand. But I never knew she could be that mean to me. Not after how much closer we've gotten over the last few months. But I guess that was all my imagination. Lydia doesn't like me. At all. _Period. _She told me so several times in several different ways as she spent a good seven minutes destroying my heart.

All I wanted to do was talk to Scott about it but all I could get out of him was "It's gonna be ok, bro. You'll find another girl to obsess over soon enough." I couldn't help but wonder what he would say if I told him the same about Allison. Although he hasn't been in love with her since before he even knew what love was. But still he would rip my head off, which is a distinct possibility, if I ever said something like that to him. But because he is Scott, and completely oblivious, he just shrugged off my problems and began to tell me all about his. To be honest I didn't have the strength for them. I had enough of my own to deal with. But because I am a good friend I listened to his problems and gave advice when needed. Scott was lucky to have a friend like me. Sometimes, especially times like these, I wonder if I could say the same about him.

And through all of Scott's complaining and pining I never got a chance to tell him about Derek's offer. Would I have told Scott most of what Derek had said? No. That would have started a conversation I will never be ready to have. But I would have told him that Derek offered. I wanted his advice. I wanted him to tell me that I should say no to Derek. I wanted him to at least listen to me. But no such luck on my part.

My biggest problem, however, was not just Derek's offer but what he said to me. Not the whole thing but what he said towards the end. How he wanted me "by his side" and how he wanted me to want him as much as he wanted me. What did that mean? Was Derek attracted to me? Was his offer of turning me his way of showing me his feelings and "protect me" at the same time. And why was I not bothered by that? Actually I found it quite flattering that someone like Derek could have feelings for someone like me. Really it was nice to know _anyone_ could have feelings for me.

And that thought brought up another interesting question. Why wasn't I bothered by the possibility of Derek being interested in me? Great! My best friend is oblivious to all of my problems, the girl I've been obsessed with since the beginning of time hates my guts, a man whom may or may not have feelings for me wants to turn me into a werewolf and to top it all off I'm now officially questioning my sexuality!

Although it's not the first time I questioned my sexuality. I didn't ask Danny if he found me attractive for shits and giggles. I really wanted to know if guys who liked other guys could like me.

There were to many questions running through my head. Should I say yes to Derek? If I did what would that mean? Does Derek actually have feelings for me? If I say yes how will that change the relationship between Derek and I? What is the relationship that Derek and I have? What would Scott say if I became a werewolf? What would being a wolf feel like? Would all the things Derek promised come true?

The biggest question in my mind, at least at the time, was: Do I find Derek attractive? The answer was a confused yes. If I were to ever go for a guy it would be someone like Derek. He has an amazing body. He is extremely handsome. I like his hair. Did I mention he has an amazing body? Ok so maybe, _maybe, _I'm attracted to him. That's not such a bad thing is it?

If it wasn't for Skype making that strange bubbly noise alerting me to the fact that Danny had just signed in I wouldn't have been freed from my thoughts. How long had I been trapped in the endless flow of questions? I shut my laptop because it certainly wasn't going to helping me.

I looked down at my phone and got the stupid idea to call Scott. One last try to tell my best friends that maybe on the next full moon I would be howling at the moon right along with him. So I did the brave thing and picked up my phone and pressed number two on the speed dial, number one is my voice mail, and waited for the phone to start ringing.

It picked up at the last possible second, "What Stiles," that's the way you pick up your phone, "I'm kind of busy right now so can we make this quick,"

It took me a second to start talking, long enough for Scott to let out an impatient sigh, "I just really needed to talk. I've got a lot going on right now and I could really use your help."

I held my breath as I waited for him to say something...anything, "Look Stiles. I know your upset about what happened with Lydia but you really need to move on. There are other girls out there. The world is full of them. So just get over it." That hurt.

"That's not really what I wanted to talk about. Although that's one of the things bothering me."

"Look I really have to go. I call you back later if I get the time,"

"No! Scott I really need you to listen to me. I really need _someone _ to listen to me,"

"I'm about go meet Allison, ok. So whatever it is you have to say can wait until tomorrow." All I heard after that was silence. I had to check my phone just to make sure, and yep he hung up on me. Unable to stand the sight of it anymore I turned it off and shoved it in a random drawer in my desk before burying my face in my hands. It took everything I had to not cry. Is there no one that could help me? No one that could listen to me?

I got my answer rather quickly with a knock to my window. I jumped out of my seat with my hand on my chest. Wouldn't you be afraid? How often do you find a man perching on your window sill waiting to be let in? Not as often as I do, I'd bet.

The walk to the window from my desk was short. I opened the window and looked into Derek's eyes before I spoke, "What are you doing on my window sill? How did you even get up here?"

"I'm up here because I want to talk to you and I got here by jumping," he answered me with that patented smooth voice as if he wasn't perched precariously on the three inches of wood that is my window sill, "Are you going to let me in? I'm not as comfortable as I look." I stepped back and he slipped through the window the inhuman grace and ease. For a moment I wondered if I would be able to move like that if I let him turn me, but I pushed that thought away to focus on Derek.

"What do you want Derek? I'm kind of busy?" If my voice wasn't as strong as I wanted to be, well that wasn't my fault.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a week. I'm trying to teach Issac to become a tracker. So we're going deep into the woods for his lessons,"

"And why would I need to know that?"

"Just wanted you to know in case you make up your mind while I'm gone. Plus I wanted to give you the heads up to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He sat down on my bed and I'm not sure how I felt about that. One part of me was mad that he didn't even ask if it was ok and another, albeit smaller, part of me liked the idea of Derek on my bed.

"When you said that you wanted me to be by your side and you wanted to be "'with'" me, what did you mean?" I really needed that question answered more to revive my sense of self worth than to help me make a decision.

"What do you think it means Stiles," and there was that look again.

"I don't know Derek. That's why I'm asking you," he didn't answer, he just kept looking at me, "Are you... attracted to me Derek?" It took all the strength in my bones to get the words out and immediately I felt afraid of what his answer might be.

"Short answer? Yes. Yes, Stiles, I am," my mouth fell open then. I knew it was a possibility. Anything and everything is possible. But was this _probable_? No. But I couldn't let that stop me. I had to keep asking questions if I was going to make it out of this maze.

"So you...like me... and is that your reason for wanting to turn me? Or do you want to turn me because you want to, as your said, protect me?"

"I offered to turn you because I do want to protect you and it's the best way I know how. I want to protect you because of my feelings for you. However you want to draw the lines is up to you. Just like the choice to take the bite or not is up to you. I won't force it, or myself, on you. But I do want you to know that I'm not sure if I can keep my offer of being with me, as in a relationship, and being one of us, as in a werewolf, mutually exclusive. Chances are that if, or when, you become a werewolf I will only be more attracted to you. Whatever it is that makes you what you are will be magnified. You will become more Stiles, if that makes any sense, and I'm afraid I will find that irresistible. Just being alone in this house is hard for me. Right now I'm thinking about having you join me in this bed." To my surprise I wasn't totally turned off to the idea.

"But if you want the bite but do not wish to pursue a relationship with then I will try to respect your wishes. But until a time comes were I will be able to control myself in your presence we will have to spend as little time around each other as possible." That was _a lot _to take in. Derek, _the _Derek, wants to be with me... as in a relationship. And in a way, he's told me that he finds me irresistible. That made me smile. Which was the first time I had smiled all week. It was a smile that Derek didn't miss.

"Well I should probably be going," he stood up from my bed and turned back to the window.

Before he could take a step I let a word slip from my mouth without even thinking about it, "Yes." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to face me.

"What?"

"Yes, Derek, yes I will let you change me. I'm not sure if I want or if I'm ready for that other stuff," I really didn't know how to describe the _other stuff _yet, "But yes. Turn me into a creature of the night. Bite me." I was running out of clever things to say quickly and Derek wasn't saying anything. I was about to make a True Blood joke when he closed the distance between us. We were standing toe to toe. At first it was a little to close but there was something about the way his chest touched mine when he breathed in that was oddly... comforting.

He was looking deep into my eyes again. Then he looked down at my lips, bit his own, and looked back into my eyes. He cupped my face with his hands and leaned in. His lips were so close to mine that I could feel their warmth. He was waiting for me to close the distance, leaving everything up to me. While I wanted to feel his lips against mine I didn't want this to be my first real kiss. I decided to let him down easy, "I'm sorry Derek. I can't kiss you. Not saying that I wouldn't enjoy it or anything, because I _probably _would, but I've never kissed anyone before and I don't want my first kiss to be like this,"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he took a step back and said, "Take of your shirt." Before I could respond he said, " No not just because I want to see you with your shirt off. It's easier to bite you if your shirt is out the way. Plus you don't want to mess your shirt up do you?" I really do like this shirt and I would rather not get any of my blood on it. I slipped it off and over my head without thinking to much about it because where was over thinking things getting me?

I could literally feel his eyes dragging up and down my body as watched me. I felt naked. I wanted to put my shirt back on and ask him to leave. Just when I was going to he began to take of his shirt. "What are you doing?" I was going to say more but OH MY GOD his body is hot! Yep there it is. I like guys. I'm not sure how that reconciles with my feelings for Lydia but at that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was both Derek and I were in my room, alone, with are shirts off and Derek definitely wanted to kiss me and I was quickly warming up to the idea.

"I don't want to get any blood on my shirt either. I don't have that many of them so I try to keep them from getting messed up,"

"Hmm?" I was so distracted by his body that I forgot what was going on.

He laughed a little before he repeated himself.

"Oh. Ok that makes sense," it was all I could say. I was mentally floundering and wasn't sure how to recover. Before I could make any head way towards a clear mind Derek stepped back in close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

The first thing I noticed was how warm his body was against mine. The second thing I noticed was how strong said body was. I wondered if after the change would my body get more muscular. Scott's did. Why shouldn't mine. Before I could really complete my thoughts on the matter I was distracted by Derek nuzzling into the dip between my neck and my shoulder. His warm breath sent shivers through my body. And if that wasn't enough he began to kiss and nibble on the skin there.

I'm not afraid to admit that it felt good, damn good, but that wasn't what we were here for. "Um Derek? Could you just bite me before I changed my mind?"

"Just wanted you to relax before hand. Want to make this as painless as possible." when he was done talking he went back to kissing my neck working his way further out to my shoulder. I don't think relaxed was the right word. More like melting in to the carpet. If it wasn't for those strong, warm arms holding me up I probably wouldn't have been able to stand. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, it happened, he bit me.

It hurt like hell! I had to clap my hand over my mouth to hold back the screams. What was really only a few seconds felt like hours as he held me close to him to keep me from moving around to much. When he finally took his teeth out of my skin I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The pain receded as he kissed and licked the wound until it stopped bleeding. When he pulled back his eyes were red and shining. "You might want to lay down. This next part isn't going to be too pleasant," He helped me to my bed and helped me lay down. He even put a pillow under my head. "In a few minutes you're going to feel a burning sensation go through your body. It's going to start in your heart and work it's way through the rest of you. It'll only last a few minutes. Once it's over you will go to sleep and when you wake up you will be a whole new you." Derek placed a soft kiss to my forehead and squeezed my hand in support, two gestures I could get used to.

Then it started. It was easily the most painful thing I've ever been through. It started off as a warmth in my chest and as it began to spread through my body it intensified. I became warmer and warmer. And just when I thought my body couldn't get any hotter, it did. That was when the actual burning feeling started. It felt like someone had set me on fire from the inside. Like I drank white hot liquid metal. The feeling was filling my entire body. I begged Derek to kill me, but he just kept holding my hand and occasionally wiping the sweat from my forehead while whispering that it would all be over soon.

After what felt like hours the pain finally started to recede. And after another indeterminable amount of time the pain was gone. My body was cooling back down and I could feel again. I was covered in sweet but I didn't have the ability to care. I could faintly feel Derek wiping off my body with a towel before he helped me sit up and take a few sips of water. When did he leave to go get those things? I couldn't tell you. But I appreciated them more than words could say. He helped me to get under the covers before placing another kiss to my forehead. "I've got to go. I'm sorry that I can't be here for you tomorrow. But I'll be back soon. If you need anything do not be afraid to talk to Boyd or Erica. Goodbye Stiles. And welcome to your new life." He placed yet another kiss on my forehead before slipping out my window much like how he came in. That was my last memory before I let the beautiful darkness of sleep take hold of me and I drifted off in anticipation and fear of what tomorrow held for me.

***Author's Note***

Hi :) I hope your having as much fun reading as I am writing. I was planing on having our first taste of Derek/Stiles smut in the next chapter but the characters kind of got away from me. So we are probably going to have to wait until chapter five or six (most likely five) until they can finally get some man lovin' going on.

I upload new chapters when the next chapter is done. So even though I'm done with chapter three you will have to wait until I'm done with the fourth.

All I ask is that you love me. And give me food because I like food.

Till next time :D


	3. Checkin' On Me

Murphy's Law

Chapter 3

Checkin' On Me

Waking up the next morning didn't leave me feeling different. Despite the dull ache in my joints I felt pretty much the same. Maybe it didn't work, I thought. Maybe I'm like Lydia. Am I immune to all things supernatural? I got my answer pretty quickly.

My dad was downstairs cooking breakfast. He was making pancakes and he put cinnamon and brown sugar in them just how I like it. He was also making bacon which is the greatest food in the world. I wasn't sure whether or not I would be able to eat breakfast with him because he had already showered and I could tell he was dressed for work because he had already put on his cologne.

I could also clearly hear him. He had the radio on and was humming along to it. He sounded happy and that made me smile. He doesn't get enough moments like that. His job is so stressful and ever since this whole werewolf thing started it's only become just that more stressful. In that moment I decided to make sure he smiled more often.

When I got out of bed I realized that I was still wearing my jeans from yesterday. I was both uncomfortable and thankful for that. Uncomfortable because sleeping in jeans is a terrible feeling and thankful because I'm not sure I would have been comfortable in my room alone with Derek in only my underwear. And that led to a thought about what kind of underwear Derek wears, or if he wore any at all, and that wasn't what I needed to be focusing on.

I quickly shucked of my jeans and slipped into a pair of pajama pants. Throwing a t-shirt over my head I headed out of my room and down the stairs. I thought it smelled good upstairs but it smelled even better the closer I got to the kitchen. Seriously my dad should cook more often.

"Hey son! I was just about to wake you. How did you sleep?" His smile was wide as he put two plates next to the stove and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I actually slept pretty good, like the dead." I stood next to him and picked up one of the plates getting myself ready for the pancake that was about to come out of the skillet. "What time did you get in?" He's been working the late shift these past few months which means more late nights for him and more worrying for me.

"I got in around midnight. I checked on you and you were already asleep so I just let you be." I'm glad he did. I'm not sure if he _could_ have woken me up the way I was sleeping. "I got a couple hours of sleep but it really didn't stick and since I was up early I thought 'why not pancakes'! So here we are." He took the fairly large pancake off the skillet and dropped it on my plate. It took up almost half of it. He has a habit of making very large pancakes so that he doesn't have to make a bunch of small ones. Really he is just lazy and wants to get to the eating faster. But I'm not complaining. Who do you think I get it from?

I threw some bacon on my plate and took my seat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. There was honey and syrup waiting for me and I used a healthy portion of both. "What time are you heading back in?" I asked as I got ready to shove some pancake into my mouth.

"As soon as I'm done eating." he sat down across from me and got himself ready to eat. I was about to reply when I got my first taste of the pancake. It was _so_ good! I could taste the fact that he had used the same oil he used to fry the bacon to cook the pancakes. I could taste every ingredient and each one was amazing. I knew I was making noises, and that they were slightly indecent, but I didn't care. If that is what food tasted like when you're a werewolf why hadn't I become one sooner? I quickly began to plan to eat all my favorite foods in the near future. If a mere pancake had almost brought me to orgasm I would probably explode after a bite of pizza. I kept making strange noises as I absolutely destroyed all the food on my plate.

"Was it good?" His voice brought me back to reality. I was imagining eating all the food from every fast food place in town. Then I started thinking about how much weight I would gain if I did that. Then I began to wonder if Derek would still find me "irresistible" if I was a 300 lb potato person. Can werewolves even gain that much weight? I planned on asking Derek when he returned. My diet for the next few weeks would depend on his answer. "Kiddo?" I got lost in thought again. Bad habit, really.

"Sorry dad. Kinda got lost in my own world there for a moment. Is there any more?" I slid my plate towards him and hoped beyond hope that there was more.

"There is plenty of batter left. I don't have the time to make you another," he looked at his watch, "In fact if I don't leave now I'll be late." He picked up his plate and dropped it in the sink. I followed him to the door after promising to do the dishes once I was done eating. "Have a good day son," before he could walk out the door I pulled him into a hug, "What's all this for?"

"I just felt like hugging you," I don't hug him often. I don't hug often period. "Thanks for breakfast dad."

"Your welcome Stiles," he patted me on the back and waited for me to pull away. When I finally did I watched as he got in his car and pulled off and I waved goodbye until I couldn't see the car anymore. I really hated that his job was so dangerous. Still do. Well it wasn't really dangerous a few months ago, but you never know. I spend most of my time fearing a phone call from the department telling me that something has happened to him. I don't know if I could survive losing him.

Pushing away the bad thought I went back in the house to start the stove up again. As soon as my pancake was finished cooking, this one bigger than the last, I dropped it on my plate, slathered it in syrup and devoured it. I quickly washed all the dishes and put them in the drying rack. I was running late and I didn't want to miss my first day at school as a werewolf.

I pretty much ran through my shower and I hurried getting dresses only stopping to look at the skin where Derek bit me. I got as close to the mirror as I could, without messing up my view, to try to find some trace of the bite mark. I had to look really hard, something I can do better now, in order to see any trace of it. It was there. It was just very very faint. If my eyes weren't like a thousand times better now I would have never seen it.

Driving to school was interesting. Everything just looked so much... better. Colors were more vivid. It actually looked like there were _more_ colors than usual. The entire town smelled faintly of dried leaves. It was everywhere I went. I loved it.

Walking into school was, in a word, overwhelming. There were so many sounds, smells and colors that were new to me. It was hard to process them all. I barely made it to my locker. Which wasn't exactly fun because Erica was waiting there for me.

"What do you want?" I know Derek asked me to talk to them if I needed anything but I _really _don't like Erica. She hit me with a piece of my car for Christ's sake!

"Making sure your ok Stiles," she tried to make a sweet and innocent face but it didn't look right on her, "Derek wanted me to make sure that the bite took and your body is accepting the change well." Of course she didn't want to because _she_ wanted to. She doesn't like me just as much as I don't like her. The only difference is I haven't given her a reason to dislike me, _yet_. But the fact that Derek wanted to make sure I was ok was sweet.

"Well I was doing perfectly fine until I saw you," I tried to pull off a sweet smile but I'm sure I didn't hide my contempt to well.

"Look Stiles," the real Erica was out to play now, and I was more than ready for her, "I don't like you and you don't like me."

"True,"

"But we are in the same pack now which means I have to at least put up with you. And to be honest I'm not looking forward to any punishment for hurting you. My arm still hurts from the last time. So you and me are going to put on a happy front in front of Derek just to get him off my back. Other than that you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours. Any questions?"

I thought for a second before I answered, I really wanted to make her squirm seeing as how Derek wouldn't like it if I used the door to my locker to cave in her pretty face, "A couple actually. What _was_ the punishment Derek gave to you when you decided to distract me by hitting me with a piece of my car and throwing me in the dumpster? And secondly did you really chloroform me?"

"If you really must know. Derek broke my arm when he found out," that was shocking. I wasn't sure how to take that. One side of me was confused on why Derek would do that to a member of his pack. Another side of me thought that Erica deserved every ounce of that pain. And yet another part of me was turned on by the fact that Derek liked me enough to illicit that kind of response at me being hurt. "And as for the chloroform. Yes I did. Twice actually. Now I have better things to do." With that she walked off and I was glad to see her leave.

Turning back to my locker I pulled out everything I was going to need for all of my classes before lunch. It was then that I realized that my phone was still off from last night. I pulled it out of my pocket and turned it back on. After a few minutes of waiting for it to finish starting up, I started getting all the messages I had missed while it was off. Twenty texts from Scott all of them "urgent" and six voice mails one from my dad and the rest from Scott.

All of Scott's messages were basically the same. All of them wanting to know where I was and why I wasn't answering him. Each on more angry and less caring than the last. It actually kind of made me mad. How many times has he ignored my texts and phone calls? None of his messages told me that his life was in danger so I just deleted them all and went on about getting ready for class. An emergency on Scott's part is no longer, necessarily, an emergency on my part. If he didn't like that then to bad. He's had a long run at being a bad friend so why can't I have a go at it?

I wondered if I would have had that same thought the day before. Probably not. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Maybe becoming a werewolf makes you care less. Or maybe I've always wanted to care less and now that I I'm a werewolf I have the freedom to. I pocketed that question for later and went ahead to my first class of the day.

My first few classes went well until Economics came around. It's the first class I have with Scott and I walked in ready to walk back out. I took my seat and waited for Scott to get there. Jackson got there before him and I had a funny thought. Jackson wanted the bite so badly. Now that he's got it and it hasn't worked he's been more of an insufferable asshole than usual, and that's saying something. What if I told him that I was now what he wanted to be. He'd probably go crazy and kill himself. I made immediate plans to tell him as soon as possible.

Before I could come up with anything to specific Scott walked in. As soon as he saw me his face fell. He was angry. And I didn't care. When he sat down he immediately turned to me and started angry-whispering at me, "Why didn't you return any of my calls or texts? I must have tried at least thirty times."

I finished pulling out my notebook and various pens and pencils before I answered him, just to piss him off really, "I turned my phone off and went to bed after you hung up on me." Not exactly a lie I did turn my phone off and then go to sleep I just didn't go to sleep right away. I became a werewolf first.

"It was an emergency bro! What if I was being attacked and had died?" He was starting to get mad and I could actually smell it on him. Strange.

"Well if you had died then I wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would I?" Maybe I should stop trying to make him mad. His eyes were about to start glowing.

"What's wrong with you! I know your upset about what happened with Lydia but that is no excuse to take it out on me." Of course he still thinks I'm upset about Lydia. And of course he doesn't think that I'm mad at him because I'm mad at him.

"Actually Scott I'm pretty much over what happened with Lydia. The reason I'm acting this way towards you is because of something _you_ did. Something _you_ always do. And I'm pretty much done. So if you really want to keep me as a friend you better start doing a better job. And no before you even ask I'm not going to tell you what you've done because really it should be pretty fucking obvious. If Derek noticed then at least you should have," I didn't mean to bring up Derek but now that I had, Scott was just that much more angry.

"What's Derek got to do with this?" There was a little bit of venom in his voice when he said Derek's name.

I really couldn't be bothered with this conversation anymore. The bell had rang and Finstock was on his way to the front of the class. "You would know what Derek has to do with this if you actually listened to what it is that I have to say. Now if you don't mind I'd like to pay attention to economics. Some of us have good grades to maintain." I turned my attention to the front of the class doing my best to ignore the fuming Scott sitting next to me. But I couldn't help but wonder how Scott hadn't noticed that I'm a Were now. All he had to do was been in the same room as Issac in order to feel his presence as a fellow wolf. But I was sitting next to him. Maybe his anger was clouding his extra senses. I put that question away with all the other questions I had for Derek and got on with the rest of class.

Author's Note:

Please forgive any mistakes I missed when editing. I'm only human and a terrible one at that.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and Alerts and favorites of various kinds. They are very nice and I may or may not have cried a little. Just a little... But still! Thanks and I will do my best to not disappoint you. Which I am afraid I will...

P.P.S. I've finished the next chapter. It's 3,065 word and over 1/3 of them are sexy. That's all I'm saying. Till next time!


	4. Overpowered

Murphy's Law

Chapter 4

Overpowered

The rest of that day went pretty smoothly. I ate lunch alone and spent all of Chem class ignoring the very angry Scott sitting next to me. It was almost enough to make me apologize. I would have taken all the fault and the blame, like I always do, just to heal our friendship. But I didn't, much to my surprise. If Scott wanted to keep me as a friend he would have to be the one to step up.

Once I had come to that conclusion life just seemed easier. I actually got to step foot on the field during the game that night. Thanks to my new more powerful hearing I was up to date on all of the schools gossip. None of it was interesting or important but it's nice to know.

So my first Friday as a werewolf was actually pretty great.

But the rest of the week was a different story.

My weekend was actually pretty uneventful. Since I wasn't talking to Scott there were no emergencies that needed my attention. So I spent the weekend either on the internet or on the couch eating all of the delicious, and oh so bad for me, food that just tastes so much better now that I'm a werewolf. I didn't have to worry about my homework because I finished it before I even left school on Friday. So by all homebody teenage standards my weekend was perfect.

It wasn't until Monday that my problems started. It started off small, like all problems do. It was simple, I was just a little warmer than usual. It was so insignificant that I just ignored it.

Another problem I was having was that I couldn't get Derek out of my head. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to smell his scent. I wanted to do other things but I tried not to think those thoughts. But they kept popping up. Thoughts about the way his lips felt against my skin. How amazing his body is and the feeling of his bare chest against mine. How strong his arms are and how right they felt wrapped around me.

And whenever those thoughts started the warmth came back to me. As each day passed it became worse and worse. Around Wednesday was when the itch started. Like the warn feeling it started off small. But by then end of the week I wanted to pull my skin off.

I was irritable and moody the whole time and I could feel myself almost changing at every moment. I hadn't actually tried shifting yet. I hadn't got angry enough and I didn't want to try without someone there to help me through it. I hadn't even seen my eyes glow. But through most of the week I could feel something shifting in my skin.

By Thursday I was a mess. I barely made it to school in one piece. The warm feeling had become a burning sensation. The itch was driving me insane. And Derek was all I could think about. To make things worse Scott had finally realized that there was another werewolf in the school. He should have known it was me the moment he was in the same room with me. But because he never accepted Derek's offer to teach him how to use his extra senses more effectively Scott was still in the dark about who it was.

He didn't tell me those things. We still weren't talking. I overheard a conversation he was having with Allison. For two people that were supposed to be pretending they've broken up they sure do spend a lot of time together.

I had made it through most of the day in one piece but on my way to my last class I started to lose it. The hallway was mostly empty as the bell had already rang but I was still trying to get my body under control. I was sweating uncontrollably by then. My body felt like it was falling apart. All I wanted to do was make it through this last class and go home. My body had other plans.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the hall. The last thing I saw before I fell forward and lost consciousness was Erica running towards me. She was yelling something but I couldn't hear anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

I couldn't believe that I was still alive. I didn't know where I was because I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. And I couldn't move because my body wouldn't listen. I was still warm and the itch was still there. Maybe, I thought, being a werewolf isn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe my body is rejecting the bite. Was this how I was going to die? A sweaty, itchy, sexually confused teenaged virgin?

I was considering letting go and walking towards the light, it hadn't shown up yet but I was just waiting for it. That's when I heard his voice. It was like heaven. A cool breeze on a hot day. It felt like I had waited my entire life just to hear it again. "What happened," he was upset and talking to someone.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange all week. I was skipping my last period class when I saw him pass out in the middle of the hallway. He's burning up. Feel him." It was Erica talking. She actually sounded concerned.

A hand touched my forehead and instantly I felt better. "Damn it," he took his hand away and I went back to feeling bad.

"I was about to take him to that doctor guy you were telling me about. He didn't wake up and I didn't know what to do so I brought him here. I couldn't take him to the hospital. The moment they would draw blood they would know he wasn't human,"

"You did the right thing Erica. Why don't you go get some fresh air and I'll call you when I need you." She left. I could hear her foot steps all the way out of where ever it was she had brought me.

I could feel what I had guessed to be a bed sag when Derek sat next to me. He was so close and something about that felt good. I could smell him in the air and if I had the strength to take in a deep breath I would do it over and over again. He placed his hand back on my forehead before quickly removing it. "Stiles? Are you in there? Are you ok?" I wished I could answer him but I just couldn't move my mouth in order to do it.

"If this is my fault and something happens to you I don't know what I'll do. Why is this happening." I could feel the despair rolling of him in waves and all I wanted to do was hold him. I could feel him lean forward. He placed a soft kiss to my cheek. The small contact was exactly what I needed. "Please be ok." He dropped his head down onto my chest. Finally finding an ounce of strength I placed a hand on top of his head.

"Stiles!" I could hear the relief in his voice. "Are you ok!" I tried to speak but wasn't up to it yet. I did get my lips to move however. "Here drink this," He lifted my head up and held a bottle to my lips. As he tilted it I could smell his lips on it. The water bottle was his and that made it better for some reason. When I had drained the bottle he softly put my head back down. He kept petting my hair in slow soothing motions and I slowly came back to life.

"Derek," I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his face. His eyes were red like he had been close to crying. Despite that he was beautiful.

"Stiles," he looked at me with relief for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against his chest. The proximity felt good. I buried my nose in his neck to get in as much of his scent as I could. I couldn't get enough of it. The itch was still there. As was the warmth. But with each deep breath something in me was calmed. I wanted, I needed, more.

I returned his hug by wrapping my arms around him. I started kissing his neck and GOD did his skin taste good! I slowly worked my way up his neck to his jaw. When I got to the side of his mouth he started talking, "Stiles? What are you doing?" I didn't answer him I just pressed my lips against his. They were firm at first. But once he got over his confusion and gave into me his lips softened against mine. When his lips parted and his tongue dragged across my lips I knew that what ever it was I needed to make myself better Derek had. If that meant kissing him until my temperature went down well that was what I was prepared to do.

I pulled us back so that we were laying down with him on top of me. His body placed on top of mine felt almost as good as his lips on mine. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my legs around his waist and grabbing a hand full of his hair to make sure he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He moaned when I tugged on his hair and it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I wanted more of him. I wanted him closer. He was my cure and I couldn't get enough.

"Stiles? What are you doing?" he pulled away a little and I groaned at the loss.

"Shut up and kiss me," I pulled him back in by his hair and he growled. If I thought him moaning was sexy well him growling like that was on some other level.

It felt so good to just let go. Lose myself in the kiss. Lose myself in Derek. His scent was all over me. The taste of his mouth was overpowering me. That's when I felt it. It was large and firmly pressed up against my leg. Every time it moved against my thigh Derek moaned. Just so that I could keep hearing that sound I moved my hips up and down over and over again. He kept moaning. I kept moving. Before I knew it Derek was grinding into me, moving his hips in slow forward thrusts.

I became aware of my own erection shortly afterwords. And so did Derek. He began angling his thrust so that his erection brushed over my own. No one had ever came into any sexual contact with me before so as far as first times go this was pretty great. I had a super hot werewolf attached to my lips who was grinding into me in a way that was causing my mind to fall further apart. Despite the overload of sensations I wanted more.

I started to lift his shirt up his back and when he realized what I was trying to do he quickly pulled it all the way off and helped me to take of mine. He crashed back into me his lips urgent and his skin warm. His chest against mine was everything I remembered and more. The itch under my skin was all but gone and the warmth was replaced by a warmth of another kind.

He slowly blazed a trail of wet kisses down my jaw to the dip in my neck and I couldn't help but to gasp. Every kiss and light bite was just another push towards insanity. Just as I had gained some grip on the world around me I was losing it. I had just pulled myself together in time to be torn apart again. And I didn't care. I didn't want to stop. And luckily neither did Derek. Any reservations he had were gone and he was now grinding into me at a pace that made me see stars.

"Bite me," I didn't know why I said it but deep down it was what I wanted.

"What," he pulled back from me and stopped moving. The two things I didn't want him too.

"Bite me!" I growled at him. I actually growled. And that did something to him. He fell back into my neck and bit down. The pain was explosive but the pleasure that came with it was overwhelming. I moaned. Loudly. And that was all Derek needed to start moving again. Each movement was faster and more urgent than the last. I started moving my hips, meeting him with each motion. When he pulled his teeth out I hissed at the sensation but he quickly covered my mouth with his own. The taste of my blood didn't bother me much. It wasn't disgusting and it wasn't a turn on. It was just there.

And then I was there. My stomach was tightening. My feet were pointing straight out. My body was locking up in anticipation for what was about to happen. I was so close to the precipice of what I knew was going to be the best orgasm of my life but I just needed another little push. Something to help fling me from the edge and allow me to truly let go.

Derek went back to kissing my neck and without anything to occupy my mouth I did the only thing that felt right. I bit down into the soft skin of his shoulder. His head shot up and he let out a deep growl before sinking his teeth into my shoulder again. Suddenly all the pieces fit together and I came. I was right. It was the best orgasm I had ever had. Every other time, alone in my room, was nothing compared to this feeling. My entire body was both tight and lose at the same time.

I kept my body still as Derek continued to rock into me. He was moving faster and faster. Harder and harder. Until finally he came. And it was beautiful. He threw his had back and let out a growl that shook my body to the core before sinking his teeth back into my skin again.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Breathless and motionless. His teeth deep in my shoulder and my legs wrapped around his waist. It was complete bliss. My mind was clouded and my body was becoming heavier. I had fallen asleep before I was aware that I was going to.

I woke up in my room just as Derek was placing me in my bed. My shirt was still off and he had taken off my shoes but I still had my jeans on. As soon as he put me down I started to take them off. "Nice to see you're awake again," I could hear the smile in his voice before I looked up at him.

"Sorry if I've been a bother. And I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. If anything you can take it as a compliment," I started to slip my pants off and he gave me a strange look, "What? I'm not going to sleep all night in my jeans again. It's weird and uncomfortable. Makes my legs sweat," Once I got them off I pulled the covers over myself and looked up Derek not sure what to say next.

"Oh... Well I guess I should be going now." He started to make his way towards the door to my room and I really didn't want him to.

"So your just going to give me the best orgasm of my life and then just leave? Typical man. Just gonna hit it and quit it?" He stopped walking and turned around to face me. He was trying not to laugh. Which on him is actually kind of adorable.

"What do you want me to do Stiles?"

"Stay?" It felt strange to ask him that. Vulnerable, that was the word.

He didn't respond. He just pulled of his shirt and walked to the side of the bed opposite me. I couldn't take my eyes of his body. That is until he started to pull at his belt. I turned my head away and he laughed at me. "You don't have to look away. Feel free to stare all you want." I didn't look back at him until he slid next to me under the covers. "Um... Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not exactly sure what to do now."

"What?"

"I don't really share a bed with another person often. At least not were we're actually sleeping. Do you want me to stay on my side? Do you want to cuddle or something? Or..."

I really didn't know what to say. But I had to say something. Derek didn't know what to do and really neither did I. I've certainly had never been in this situation. But I just went with what felt right. I moved closer to him and turned onto my side so that my back was facing him. I reached back to grab his hand and pulled his arm around my waist. He got the idea and moved a bit closer so that his chest was against my back and he snaked his other arm under my head so that he could lay more comfortably. It felt good to be that close to him. Feeling his chest move against my body with each slow breath. Felling his warmth against me.

"Goodnight Derek,"

"Night," he nuzzled into my neck before he spoke again, "Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"I gave you the best orgasm of your life?" I could feel him smile into my neck.

"Shut up." That was the last thing said before we shared a small laugh and then fell into a peaceful mutual sleep.

**Author's Note:**

I tried to catch all errors but I'm only human and a terrible one at that so please forgive me.

Sorry for that late update. I am currently on a week long road trip from Ohio to Utah so I don't have much of a chance to write anything. So it may be a while before I upload another chapter.

P.S. I just realized that this is the slightly sexy chapter... What did you guys think. It will only get better. But I need your help. What can I/should I do to improve?

Love you all and thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites and all that other junk. You are all beautiful people and I love you!


	5. Sinking Feeling

Murphy's Law

Chapter 5

Sinking Feeling

Waking up with someones arms wrapped around you is a strange feeling if you've never experienced it before. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I stay where I am until Derek wakes up? Or should I try to slip out of his arms without waking him?

"Good morning." He smiled at me but kept his eyes closed.

"Hey." I wanted to stretch but I didn't want to be rude and pull away. Luckily he pulled away first so that he could stretch so I did the same. Once we were done, and I felt better, we went back to facing each other.

"So I guess we should talk about what happened yesterday." I sat up and put my back against the wall so that I could look down at Derek.

"Yeah I guess we should." He sat up next to me.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"As cliché as it sound, why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Ok. Well first my parents met. Then they got married and then I was born."

"Stiles."

"Not what you meant?" He shook his head at me with a smile on his face, "Sorry. Ok. Um. In the beginning,"

"I swear if your going to recite the book of Genesis to me I'm gonna throw you out the window."

"First of all you can throw me out the window now and I'll be completely fine and second of all I was going for John 1:1." He laughed. Which was good. "But in all seriousness it started on Monday. I was warm and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And as the week went on I kept getting hotter and hotter. And then the itching started and I just wanted to rub my skin with steel wool or rip it off all together. I thought I was going to die. I thought my body was rejecting the bite. I haven't even changed yet. I haven't seen my eyes glow. Other than wanting to hit Erica with the door of my locker I haven't had any violent urges. And that one doesn't even count because I _always _want to hit Erica with the door of my locker. But maybe I am a werewolf because my senses are so much better now. I can see more colors than before. Everything smells different... stronger. And I can hear every conversation around me if I try hard enough. I don't know what happened to me Derek but I do know one thing: you are the cure."

"What do you mean by that. I'm the cure?"

"Yes. I didn't do those things with you last night because I wanted to. Not that I didn't enjoy it!" I had to add that part in because I didn't want him to feel bad. "But everything in my body was telling me I _had_ to. When you touched my skin I instantly felt better. I didn't know why just you being close made me feel better but it did. But it wasn't until I smelled your breathe that I knew I had to get much closer to you if I wanted to get better. And I was right. Every kiss and every touch brought me closer to myself. But it wasn't until you bit me that I actually felt all the way better." I took in a deep breath. It felt good to get all of that out. There was so much I wanted to ask. So much I wanted to say. But I had to wait for Derek to respond.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I've never come across or even heard of something like this happening. But if it makes you feel better I'm sure you're a werewolf. I can feel it in the air around you. And your eyes do glow. In fact I wanted to talk to you about that,"

"How do I look when they glow? Do I look super awesome? Or do I look like I'm trying to cosplay a character from the Vladimir Todd books?" He didn't understand the reference. If only more people understood how hilarious I am.

He was going to answer my question when my dad yelled from downstairs. "Stiles! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. "I guess we can finish this conversation a little later." Derek was looking deep into my eyes again. His eyes are actually very beautiful. I've never really looked back into them.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

It took me a little while to answer. This wasn't the life or death situation that last night had been. We were sitting in my bed. In our underwear. Really this seemed like the more natural time and place to kiss someone. And the memory of Derek's lips against mine was still very fresh. I knew I wouldn't mind doing it again. But I wasn't brave enough. So I just leaned over and pressed my lips against his cheek. We shared a small smile before I got out of bed to throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Um Derek?"

"Yeah?" he was still in my bed and he was watching my every movement.

"Whose underwear am I wearing?" They weren't mine. I tend to wear boxers. But I had on a dark pair of boxer-briefs. I'm not going to lie. I looked good in them. But they weren't mine.

"They're mine,"

"And why am I wearing them?"

"Well you kind of made a mess of the ones you were wearing last night. When I cleaned them out they were too wet to leave you in them. So I put you in a pair of mine."

"So did you see..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. And it was very nice."

"I don't think I've ever wanted to kill myself more than I do right now."

"Don't be upset Stiles. If you want to even things out I can show you mine."

"I can't even process this right now. I need to go show my dad I'm alive before he drags me downstairs by my feet." I pulled on my clothes and started to my door. "How do they even fit me? You're at least one size bigger than me."

"I buy them a size smaller than what I should wear. I like my underwear a little tight." He did look good in them so I couldn't complain. But he still saw my junk without my permission and I needed to figure out a way to get him back for that.

I ran down the stairs and my Dad was waiting for me in the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good." I don't think I've actually slept better.

"And are you feeling any better? You've been looking kinda sick all week."

"Yeah I was feeling kinda gross but I feel better today."

"Good. I checked on you last night and you were looking better," That shocked me. He checked on me last night? Did he see Derek? I didn't know what to say. Even if I did I wasn't sure my mouth knew how to move anymore. "Well I've got to head off to work. Glad to see you're feeling better." He patted me on the shoulder and headed towards the front door. I still couldn't move. How could I explain an almost naked Derek in my bed? Oh nothing happened he just slipped and fell out of his clothes and into my bed. So did I. Then we passed out in each others arms.

No.

That's when I felt it. Something getting closer to my shoulder. A hand. I reached back and grabbed the hand and wrenched it forward flipping it and the person attached over my shoulder and onto the ground in front of me.

"Derek!" I don't know how I did it but I was impressed with myself before I realized that I should probably help him up. "Are you ok?" I got him standing again.

"Yeah. Ouch though." He was rubbing his shoulder.

"Your shoulder ok?" I placed a hand on it.

"Nothing that won't heal."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little too highly strung huh? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great,"

I walked him back to the kitchen and helped him to the table once he sat down I started getting the coffee ready. "I'm going to warn you now. It's terrible. Awful really. But if you put enough sugar and cream in it you might be able to drink half a cup." I filled the machine with water put the coffee in the filter and started the machine. "So you were about to tell me how awesome my eyes looked."

"Yeah about that. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Why not start from the beginning?" I was trying to be funny, which I always am, but Derek had on his serious face and that's no time for joking. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"I thought your eyes would glow the brownish yellow like most werewolves."

"Like Scott's and Erica's?"

"Yes."

"But they didn't?"

"No. And they didn't glow blue like mine used to. At least that I could handle."

"Were they red like yours?" I hoped so. I just wanted to be normal. As normal as a nerdy teenage werewolf who may or may not be in a relationship with an older man can be.

"No they were a bright orange color. I've never seen a wolf with eyes like that. Ever. Nor have I heard of it." Orange? My eyes glow orange? How menacing is that. I have all the frightful qualities of everybody's favorite citrus fruit! "So after school today I want to take you to see The Veterinarian. If anybody will know what is going on with you it will be him. Hopefully."

"Can we not go today? It's just that Scoot has work today. And I'm still not talking to him."

"You guys aren't talking? What happened? Did he not take your news well?" He actually seemed to _want_ to know about my problems. Like he actually cared. I was starting to think he did care. And that frightened me.

"Well I never actually got a chance to tell him. You know how he is. We ended up getting into an argument and I told him how bad of a friend he was being. Since then we haven't spoke."

"But he has to know you're a Were now. I mean I can actually _feel_ the wolf inside of you. It's calling out to me. Makes me wanna go wild." That was another question for later. Exactly what did he mean by "wild"?

"Well maybe he is just mistaking that feeling for him being angry at me. Makes sence seeing as how he doesn't really know much about being a werewolf. And that's only because he won't take the time to listen to you."

"Yeah. But he is a pretty good wolf over all."

"Well he isn't a good friend," He got up from the table, walked the short distance towards me, and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Stiles. But if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you." It felt good to be in his arms. I felt safe. I felt at home.

The coffee machine started buzzing letting me know that it was ready. I pulled apart from Derek, reluctantly, and started pouring our cups. After drowning my coffee with sugar and creamer I sat down at the table. Really the stuff was terrible. I don't see why dad keeps buying it. It can't be the price because it costs as much as some of the better brands. And it can't be the taste. And it tastes even worse now that I am a werewolf. But coffee is coffee and I really needed it. So I did my best to keep it off my tongue and swallow it down without hurting myself. A very difficult thing to do.

"God Stiles! This stuff is gross!" he almost spat it out.

"I did warn you."

"Yeah I guess you did." He sat down in the chair across from me and took another disdainful sip before speaking again, "So what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?" I took another sip and choked it back.

"Do you want me to stay until you're ready to go. Or do you want me to leave now? Or, and this one is my suggestion, do you want me to get in the shower with you?" Wow. He was being pretty forward. I decided to be good and take the high road.

"How about I take my shower first while you finish your coffee. And while I'm getting changed you can take your shower. And then you get dressed and we can both leave at the same time." Which is exactly what happened. I took my shower and made sure Derek didn't see me naked... again. And Derek took his shower and I did the gentlemanly think by not peaking, although I still need to get him back. Then we both left. Since he drove me home in my car I dropped him off on the side of the road and he ran off into the woods. I still didn't know where it is that he lives now that the Argent's are monitoring his house. Maybe I could track his sent, I thought, but I quickly dismissed that thought seeing as how I'm _so _lazy.

**Author's Note:**

I tried to catch all errors but I'm only human and a terrible one at that so please forgive me.

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I was on a road trip from Ohio to Utah. So I didn't have much time, or privacy, to write. This chapter however was written in a hotel in Effingham, Illinois. The end is kind of rushed because it felt like I was taking forever to get them out of the house.

I think I'm going to stop the whole upload-a-chapter-when-the-chapter-after-it-is-done thing. So I will just upload a chapter when I finish editing it. So expect the next one within a day or two :)


	6. Movie Star

Murphy's Law

Chapter 6

Movie Star

I had gotten to school before I realized something important. I, one of the biggest losers in school, had sex last night. Ok, not real penetrative sex, but sex nonetheless. So I walked into the school with my head held a little higher and with a little extra swag in my step.

That was pretty much the best part of my morning. The rest was either weird or just plain bad.

The weird started off pretty early. Erica was waiting for me by my locker again. And she looked concerned. "What do you want?" I left the attitude out of my voice only because of the feeling I was getting from her.

"Derek wanted me to keep an eye on you. We can't have you passing out in the middle of the hall again. I almost chipped a nail getting you out of here." She wasn't being a bitch she was just trying to make light of the situation. At least that's what I was getting from her. Almost like she was trying to make herself feel better.

"Well I'm all better thanks to Derek," I couldn't help the smile that pushed it's way on my face. I had sex!

"Yeah I heard,"

"He told you!?" Was Derek really the type to dry hump and tell?

"No. I mean I actually _heard_ him _helping_ you. More like _humping_ you actually."

"Really?" My voice had gone soft. I was extremely embarrassed. I just wanted to open my locker and hope that I could slam the door on my neck with enough force to decapitate myself.

"Really,"

"Can you just kill me now and put an end to my misery?" I mean really! My first sexual experience and Erica, of all people, heard every dirty detail! Was my life meant to start sucking whenever something good happened?

"Don't get so down Stiles. From what I heard it was pretty hot. Just wait until I'm out of earshot before you jump Derek next time, m'kay?"

I didn't say anything in return I just kind of stared at her. When she started walking away I could of sworn I heard her mumble something about all the good ones being gay.

"What?"

She turned around to face me again. "I said that all the good guys are gay. I've only ever had two major crushes in my life and both end up not only gay but they end up liking each other."

It took me a second to put the puzzle pieces together on that one. "You had a crush on me?" Why me? No one likes me. Except Derek. Which is just as unlikely.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter now. You're with Derek. Besides you never noticed me anyway. And now you can barely stand in the same room as me." She started to walk away again.

"For what it's worth I liked you better before all this. Would we have ever gone out? Probably not. I had my head to far up Lydia's butt in order to see anyone else. But still. I don't like who you've become. You're kind of a bitch."

"Kind of? I was aiming for total." It was a joke and we both laughed a little. It was the first time I'd ever heard her laugh. She should do it more often. "Look Stiles. The past is in the past and I've moved on. But if you have anymore werewolf problems don't be afraid to ask for help. I mean it's like you're our new mommy."

"I'm you're mommy?" Of all the things I thought I would be called in life, mommy was not one of them.

"Yeah now that you are involved with big daddy werewolf you're our mommy now." I let her walk away this time. Mostly because I couldn't figure out what to say.

I let out a heavy sigh and turned back to my locker. That was when the bad part of my day started.

I looked to the left and saw Scott standing there and he looked more furious than I've ever seen him. I was going to say something but he stalked off before I could move. He heard everything. He knew. And more importantly he was angry.

I didn't see him in any of our classes. I found out from Allison that he left early saying that his stomach was upset.

So I spent the rest of the school day on edge wondering when he was going to pop out of a corner and rip my head off. It also didn't help that Erica kept calling me mommy throughout the day.

My first bit of relief was when I pulled into my driveway. I was home and could relax. I set my head down on the steering wheel for a few minutes before heading to the front door.

The feeling of being alone didn't last long because Derek was in my room sitting at my desk and reading my first edition copy of Wicked. "Careful with that. It's almost as old as I am." I placed my backpack on the floor and collapsed into my bed.

I listened as he closed the book, placed it on the desk and walked over to the side of my bed. When he sat down beside me he placed his hand on the back of my neck and began to message small circles there with his thumb. "Bad day?" I nodded and grunted into my pillow. "Wanna talk about it?"

I started talking before I realized that I was still face first in a pillow and Derek probably couldn't hear me. I turned over and began talking again, "Well today started of pretty nice. I woke up with you in my bed," he smiled at that, "and when I got to school I realized that we kinda had sex last night. And that made me feel pretty good about myself. I, Stiles, got hot and heavy with a total hot piece and I didn't have to pay for it or anything. But when I stepped foot in the school everything seemed to just go right down the toilet. First I had a weird conversation with Erica where she kept calling me mommy, on account that me and you have...some kind of...relationship?" I really didn't know what to call what me and Derek had, "And I found out that she used to have a huge crush on me and the only other guy she's really crushed on was you. Then Scoot found out that I'm now a werewolf! I didn't even get a chance to talk to him about it because he ran off and left school. He told Allison that he wasn't feeling well or something. So I've just been waiting all day for him to pop out of a corner and tear my head off or something. And going back to the relationship...thing. What is this?" I motioned to the air between the two of us, "I mean what do we call this? Are we boyfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Mates? What? Exactly how far is this gonna go? There are so many things I have questions for and I fell like there is no time to answer them. I'm not used to having no idea what's going on around me. A few months ago I had what I thought was a pretty good understanding of the world around me. The only things that were lurking in the shadows were criminals and creeps. Now I have to worry about werewolves and werewolf hunters and whatever else is out there waiting to eat me and or kill me!"

I was gonna keep talking but Derek stopped me by pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I blushed and looked away from him. He placed his fingers on my chin and turned my head so I was facing him again. He kissed me again and this time I kissed back. It was soft. And it calmed something in me. "Thanks," I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Your welcome. Now lets go through this in order. I liked waking up next to you too. It felt nice. And yes we did kind of had sex last night. Which I wouldn't mind doing again. But with less clothes." I blushed and looked away. He waited for me to look back at him before he continued. "And when it comes to Erica... if she's given you a nickname, no matter how weird, it means she is starting to accept you as one of the pack. And I think she is moving on when it comes to the whole having a crush on us thing. She likes Issac. Although I don't think she knows it yet. But she does. I'm just waiting for the two of them to figure out how much they like each other."

I had to mentally ready myself for what he was about to say next, "Now about the Scott situation. I'm sure that Scott is going to come around eventually. He isn't going tear you head off. He might try to tear mine off but I'm not to worried about that. Scott can't function without you. Just give him time to cool off." That wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be.

"And when it comes to us," He paused and I held my breath, "You can call this what every you want to. If you want me to be your boyfriend then I will be your boyfriend. If you want me to be your lover then I will be your lover. I want to be with you Stiles. And I want you to want to be with me. I want to kiss you. I want to got to sleep and wake up with you in my arms. I want to make love to you," I couldn't help but blush at that last part, "But more importantly I want to show you how amazing you are and how much you mean to me." I let out the breath I was holding as something in me relaxed further. He leaned in to kiss me and again I kissed him back.

"You still owe me you know."

"What for?"

"For seeing my junk without my permission," I was still a little upset about that.

"What do you want me to do? I'm yours to command."

I thought about it for a second before I said, "Ok then. Stand up." He did and I sat up slinging my legs over the edge of the bed so that I could face him fully. "Now take off your shirt. Slowly." He did that sexy shirt take off move where his arms cross at the hem and he pulled it slowly over his head. I dragged my eyes up and down his amazing chest and he let out a little laugh. "Pants," I commanded. He chuckled again and threw his shirt at me. It hit me in the face and something about the way it smelled just felt right. I grabbed it in both hands and pushed it hard into my face, inhaling deeply. The shirts smelled like Derek. It was intoxicating.

When I finally looked up Derek was standing there devoid of his pants. I couldn't help but to stare at his toned and muscular legs. I also couldn't help the growl that rumbled through my body. I took another lung full of his scent from the shirt before letting it fall to the ground. When I looked back up at him I knew something in me had changed.

I ran my tongue over my teeth an the were sharper than normal. I touched my face and there was way more hair than usual. I had turned. I really wanted to look at myself in a mirror but I couldn't take my eyes off Derek long enough to even truly consider the idea.

"Turn," it was more of an order than a request. Instead of misunderstanding me and turning around he began to shift into his werewolf form. When he had finished and his features had fully changed he let out a soft growl. His eyes were glowing and I was sure that mine were as well.

We stayed like that for a few moments, me sitting on the bed and him standing a few feet in front of me; both of us growling all the while. And just when the tension got to its' peak, he pounced onto me. His lips crashed heavily into mine and before long we were rocking into each other.

I was torn between two feelings. One side of me was thoroughly enjoying what was going on. But another side of me, while still enjoying it, did not like the feeling of submitting to Derek so easily. If that was what Derek wanted then he was going to have to work for it.

I quickly flipped us over so that I was on top of him. I tugged at the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. The way he looked at me made me hesitate in my actions. It looked like he wanted to eat me. I'm sure it was the same look that I had been giving him earlier.

In my moment of hesitation Derek flipped us back over. He ran his hands up and down my sides letting his nails lightly scratch at my skin. He let his hands settle on the hem of my jeans. "Can I?" he asked. I shook my head in the affirmative and he made quick work of my belt. When he got my zipper down and my pants unbuttoned he lifted my jeans up and off my legs. He gave me that look again. That look that said that if he could unhinge his jaw and swallow me whole, he would. I liked being looked at that way.

I lifted my hand slowly to his face. I placed my hand behind his head, gripping a handful of hair, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and gentle. His lips lightly pressed against mine. At some point his tongue found it's way into my mouth and I sucked on it lightly. He liked that. A lot. So I did the same to his bottom lip. Sucking and lightly biting it. The sounds he made were sinful. His deep growls came from his chest and vibrated in mine.

Our hips began to rock into each other again. We were no longer thinking. We were simply giving into our instincts. Finding what felt good and pursuing it relentlessly. His hands which had been ranging all over my body had finally settled onto my hips were he held on tightly to control our movements. His nails dug in harder this time and he drew blood. But that didn't bother me. In fact it excited me.

I let my own hands fall on his perfect butt. I squeezed hard, letting my own nails draw some blood of their own, and Derek let out another deep growl that tugged at something deep inside of me.

He began to rock into me harder. Each movement brought me closer and closer to orgasm. "Derek? He grunted in response. "Can you... bite me again?" He lifted his head up to look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I was more than sure. And that was all the permission he needed. He dropped back down and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I could help but to yell. It hurt like hell. When he tried to pull away I gripped his shoulders and held him to me. "It's ok. Don't stop," I rocked my hips up into him and he started moving again.

The feeling of our clothed erections rubbing against each other combined with the painful pleasure of his teeth buried in my shoulder had me right on the edge.

I dragged my nails down Derek's back and he lifted his head up again to let out what could only be described as a roar before dropping back down and sinking his teeth back into my shoulder.

That was all I needed. I came. Hard.

Derek kept thrusting his hips forward, desperate for his own release. He was close. I could feel it. I relaxed into the bed and waited for him.

It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't on top of me anymore. The movement was so sudden and my mind was still in a post-orgasm haze. When I opened my eyes to see what happened to Derek I saw him lying on the floor of my room a few feet from my bed with Scott on top of him. Scott was punching Derek over and over again. Derek wasn't moving.

In the split second it took me to take all this in I was up and moving across the room. I grabbed Scott by the back of his neck, lifted him into the air and slammed him down on the side of me opposite Derek. I jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down with my knees, and took a swipe at his face. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him. He growled up at me and I took another swipe at his face leaving twin cuts on both his cheeks.

"He was hurting you! I heard the growls and I smelled the blood!" Angry I swiped at his face again to reopen the cuts that were quickly healing.

"He wasn't hurting me! He was humping me!" it felt really weird to say but I made sure that feeling didn't make it to my face.

"Then why was he biting you?"

"Because I asked him to!" Scott paled at that. He was slowly turning back from werewolf to human.

"So it's true?" his voice was quiet now and he was doing his best not to make eye contact.

I heaved a sigh and let my nails retract to their normal length. "Yes Scott. Me and Derek are... together," I really couldn't call Derek my boyfriend.

"Why?" his voice was still soft. Before I could answer he started speaking again, "Um dude? What's with the front of your shorts?"

I looked down at the front of my underwear. There was a fairly large wet spot and I could feel my cum slipping down my leg. "Um,"

"Eww! I don't even want to know. Get up!" And I did. But instead of helping him up I went to check on Derek. His face was bruised and he was unconscious.

I slid one arm under his legs and another behind his back and with strength I wasn't sure I had I lifted him up and took him back to my bed. I put the covers on top of him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. When I turned around to face Scott his was staring at me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Get out,"

"But..."

"No buts. Just get out Scott. We'll talk on Monday but right now I want you to leave." He didn't say anything else. He just left my room, glancing back only once before he lefts. I waited until I heard him walk out the front door before I let go of the breath I hadn't been a aware I was holding. "What am I gonna do?"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been soooooo long since my last update. Ever since I've gotten back from my road trip my life has kind of gone to crap. While it's left me with more time to write I just haven't had the energy to. And when I did find the energy to write I just ended up spending the whole day on Tumblr.

I really do want to get this one done before I start writing this Teen Wolf/ Sookie Stackhouse novel crossover fic I've been planning.

And I still need to finish Savage.

I'll be better.

I promise :)


End file.
